


Sugar Sub

by blueelvewithwings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual!Len, ColdFlash Big Bang 2020, Cuddles, Dom!Len, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Rich!Barry, Self-Worth Issues, Spanking, Sub!Barry, no powers au, sex worker!Len, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Len is living his life as a sex worker, trying to make a living working the streets so he can support himself, and maybe Lisa too. Little does he expect that his next customer will be none other than Barry Allen, shooting star of the Science world, successful owner of STAR Labs, one of the richest men around. And Mr. Allen has a very special deal for Len in mind...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	Sugar Sub

**Author's Note:**

> So the fic I set out to write was a 50k slowburn fic with lots of kink, and lots and lots and lots of mutual pining. Then 2020 happened and what I ended up with was... the start of that fic. As you can imagine I'm not particularly happy with the result of it, but I tried to give this fic an ending that will leave open a door for me to write the other 40k of the idea I had at a later point, as a sequel to this. Anyway, I hope I still managed to wrangle it into something enjoyable to read!
> 
> Allll the thanks to Soph and Alex for bearing with me, and bouncing ideas with me, and bearing my whining about how this fic is not doing what it should be doing, and helping me through my writing block!!
> 
> Also lots of thanks to Selena to shouting at me and bearing my shouting about how we both weren't getting things done, and for making that *gorgeous, gorgeous, amazing* art that I'm still crying over because it's so perfect. Check out her art for this fic for sure! It's amazing and sweet and so so so perfect and you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coldflash_Bang_2020/works/27795835)!!

Len looked up as the car approached, stepping out of his spot where he was huddled against the wall of the building to get close to the street, taking up position and jutting out his hip, letting his jacket fall open to reveal the translucent shirt underneath. It might be cold, and it might be rainy, but if potential customers were coming, Len had learned not to hide away his assets.

He stared at the car, he couldn‘t quite make out the model but it looked big and fancy and pristinely clean, even in the pouring rain. Must be someone rich, then. And someone rich out for a good time always meant a good opportunity for a wad of cash.

Len put on his signature smirk and propped his hip even more, knowing that his more than skin-tight pants and the barely-there shirt made him look borderline obscene. But well, someone out for a night of paid sex wasn‘t looking for someone prim and proper, so Len had learned how to dress.

He watched the car come closer, and eyed the other whores in the street step up as well, all of them striking poses, throwing kisses at the window, waving or trying to otherwise draw attention to themselves. No one of them wanted to pass up a good business opportunity, after all. And on nights like this, when it was just pouring down and cold, business was slow.

The car came to a halt next to Len, and he only just managed to hold back a fistbump as the back window rolled down. He wasn‘t in the car yet, after all, and he hadn‘t been paid yet, either.

He stepped up to the window and bent down, waiting to hear whatever filthy desire the person inside would undoubtedly have. People didn’t just come to this street for a tame missionary fuck, after all.

This was where the desperate people were, the down and low whores that would do anything for a bit of money that would buy them a meal, or another week of shelter in some ramshackle place. This is where people came for their dangerous, kinky ideas, and where they knew they wouldn’t be turned down. People who wanted condoms and the security of not getting several STIs wouldn’t come here.

“Leonard Wynters?”

Len frowned at the darkness in the car that obscured the person asking, but he nodded. It had been a long while since anyone had enquired after him by name, especially his stage name that he’d had when he’d still been… when times had been better still.

He stepped closer still, trying to make sure the voice inside the car wouldn’t get drowned out by the pattering of rain on the car roof.

“That’s me, Sir.”

The door clicked open then, springing open just a tad. “Come on in, then”, the voice from within told him, and Len only wasted a second to think before opening the door. Normally he’d debate everything upfront, how long he’d be booked for, what he was supposed to do, how much he would get for it. Not that that left him any more secure, but it usually made him feel a tad bit safer anyway. But it was raining, and it was cold, and it had been three days since his last proper meal and he had no idea if he still had enough money to pay for Lisa’s apartment for another month. He knew that if he did, that would mean he’d lose his own place… so really, money was money at this point, so he opened the car door and slid in, hoping he wouldn’t be berated too badly for wetting and dirtying the fancy leather seats.

People liked to come here to take advantage of the desperate whores, but they always balked at any signs of their dirty, poverty-ridden lives.

He closed the door behind himself, and a little click signaled that it was now locked again. He swallowed, and hoped he didn’t make a terrible mistake now.

The man – for it was a man, from the looks of it – leaned forward and knocked at the screen that divided the passenger area from the driver’s seat.

“Take us home, please.”

Without another word, the car pulled back into the street, and Len leaned back, trying to get a glimpse of the person he would be servicing that night.

The car was dark, and the rain did nothing to illuminate it, but once they were out in a main street instead of dark back alleys, the light from the streetlights allowed Len to get a better view at the man’s face. He was looking out of the window, so Len could only see him in profile, but even he had seen enough advertisements, posters and billboards to be able to put a name to the face straight away.

“You’re Barry Allen, Sir.”

Mr. Allen drew in a sharp breath, and then shrugged. “I guess it would have been too much to hope you wouldn’t know my face.”

“I don’t think there’s many people who don’t know your face, Sir. It’s… everywhere.”

“Sadly it is”, Mr. Allen sighed, then shook his head. “Drop the Sir, please. I’m just… just Barry.”

That was one of the rare times that a customer would ask Len that, but he took it in stride, tilting his head and digging out his most sultry voice.

“Alright, Barry. What can I do for you tonight?”

Barry looked a bit spooked at that, and turned to look back out of the window.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“I’m sure the two of us can have a lot of fun together tonight”, Len murmured in response, shifting closer and daring to place a hand on Barry’s thigh. Customers were usually into the fantasy that the whore enjoyed it as well, so he’d gotten really good at selling that fantasy.

“What if I want more than tonight?” Barry asked, looking down at Len’s dirty hand on his pristine suit pants. He didn’t make a move to pull his leg away though, so Len left his hand where it was.

“More than tonight? You’ll have to elaborate on that, Barry? For how long do you want me?” He was whispering into Barry’s ear by now, and he could very well see the shiver running through the younger man’s body.

“For...however long you want?” Barry asked him, and Len gave a hum in response and slid his hand a bit higher up on Barry’s thigh.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Barry. You can book me for a night, two nights, a week, if you want to… Tell me, how long will I have the pleasure of your presence?”

Barry balled his hands into fists in his lap, then turned around to face Len, looking scared but also determined.

“I want a Dom. I need a Dom. I need to… be put in my place, I need rules. I need to submit. I just… I can’t deal with the pressure anymore.”

The Pressure. Barry Allen, the rising star of technological development, the owner and leader of STAR Labs after the tragic death of his mentor, Harrison Wells. Barry Allen, smiling picture on every billboard in town, known nationwide for his happy smile and his charismatic speeches. Barry Allen, rumored to start looking into a political career. Barry Allen, only twenty-four and already among the top ten richest people in the country.

Yes, Len thought, that might be a bit of pressure that the poor boy was under.

“Well, my dear, you’re in luck then, since I can definitely be your Dom. But still, the question: For how long?”

He didn’t want to sound too happy yet, too eager. If Barry wanted to keep him for longer, maybe would book him for a whole week… the subby types tended to give bigger tips, so maybe he’d be able to get by better the next month, just from this one job. All he needed to do was not mess this up.

“No, I...” Barry took a deep breath, then dropped his hand to lie on top of Len’s.

“I’m looking for something long-term.”

Len took a moment to make sure his confusion wasn’t showing on his face. No one wanted a whore for something permanent.

“You know that will cost you quite a bit, in the end?” he asked. Not that he was expensive enough that filthy-rich Barry Allen wouldn’t be able to afford him, but being basically permanently hired would be much more expensive for Barry than finding himself a kinky boyfriend...or girlfriend.

“Yeah, I thought we could… make a deal?”

Len did raise his eyebrow at that, but tried to push down the alarm bells in his head. “I’m not going to work for you for free.”

“No, I… that’s not it. I just… You can live with me, I’ll pay for everything, you can have whatever you want, money-wise and such. And in return you are my Dom, and you don’t make it public that you are.”

Len leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes. A roof over his head… food in his belly… Access to money. He’d be able to help Lisa pay for her college course. Maybe he’d be able to bail Mick out of jail. And he’d be a lot safer, with just one customer. And Barry wanted him to be a Dom, something he hadn’t been able to do since he ended up in that grubby back-alley. So really, even if he wasn’t sure if it was all a scam, there wasn’t all that much thinking to be done when all he had otherwise was a little room with a mouldy bed, leaky ceiling and not much more to his name than a few changes of clothes. He decided not to ask why Barry wanted to pick up a dirty whore for such a deal, and not anyone more worthy of him.

“Hm… I have to admit the idea has merit”, he purred into Barry’s ear and squeezed his thigh, reminding him that his hand was still very much there.

Barry turned to him with big eyes then, as if he had expected Len to refuse. And well, if Len had been in his right might, maybe he would have. But he was hungry and tired and cold, and Barry had just promised him a permanent fix to all of those.

“So… when you’re at home, you’re mine, and out there you’re the big Barry Allen?” Len asked, just to get that clear and out of the way.

“Yeah. You can’t interfere with my work schedule but outside of that… I’m all yours.”

Len smirked at that and leaned in even more to whisper conspirationally to Barry.

“So what about this? When we get to your house, you’ll draw me a bath and help me get nice and clean, and then you’ll make me dinner. And if you’re a good boy, I might even let you have dessert.”

In the low light of the streetlights, he could just make out how Barry’s pupils were blown wide, and he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, Sir… yes, I’d like that very much.”

“Very good. You’re very eager to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Barry nodded, squirming a bit in his seat, almost as if to get Len’s hand even higher on his thigh. “Yes, Sir… I want to be your good boy.”

“Very good”, Len murmured and leaned in to kiss Barry, knowing full well that he was filthy and that he reeked, but Barry didn’t even seem to mind that as he just melted into the kiss, basically transforming into putty under Len’s hands.

Only a few short minutes later, they pulled up in front of a villa that was surrounded by a property full of forest and gardens, and Barry climbed out, then held the door open for Len so he could climb out as well.

Len looked around, and already felt out of place before he’d even set foot into the house. They climbed up the stairs to the porch, and the door swung open before Barry could even dig out a key. Inside was a man about Barry’s age, holding the door open for them with a bland smile. Instead of greeting him verbally, Barry started to move his hands around quickly, which the other man watched intently.

“This is Hartley, he’s the head of staff”, Barry explained while he was signing. “He can read lips, but sign language is easier.” He then pointed at Len before turning back to Hartley. “This is Leonard Wynters, he’s a personal guest. He’ll stay with us for… a while.” Hartley turned to Len then and looked him up and down, then nodded once.

“Dinner for two then, Sir?” he asked, and Barry shook his head.

“Thank you, Hart. I will cook tonight. Take the rest of the night off, I know it’s Axel’s birthday.”

Hartley turned a shade darker at that, but his smile was decidedly less bland when he bowed and wished them both a good night before slipping out through the front door.

“Um… do you wish to see the house, Sir?” Barry asked, and Len looked around the enormous foyer they were standing in, and decided that that was a bit too much for that night.

“Let’s start with that bath, maybe”, he murmured, and Barry nodded, immediately starting to lead the way.

What Len did learn along the way was that the ground floor was were the staff lived, apparently a group of people Barry liked to call “the Rogues”, the second floor was for entertaining, and the third floor were the private rooms. They were separated off by another locked door that Barry opened for him.

“We should be alone here, Sir. No one comes here unless invited.”

“So… you have a house full of staff and then they don’t come in here?” Len asked, tilting his head in confusion even as Barry bashfully scratched the back of his neck.

“They’re more… friends that needed a place to stay than actual staff. They do keep the garden nice, and the property, and the house clean, and Hartley has a great time acting like an old-fashioned butler sometime but… really they’re mostly living here with little rent and go about their day as they please”, he explained with a shrug.

Len found that endlessly curious, but then didn’t really want to get into it any deeper in the moment. If he were to stay here for a longer time, he could always still find out what was up with those Rogues later.

But for now… “So. Bath?”

“Yes, Sir.” Barry nodded and waved him along, and a few doors further down Len found himself in a lavish bathroom, pristine and tiled with marble and looking like it was out of a bathroom supply catalogue rather than an actual home. There was a big clawfoot tub sitting in the middle of the room, and Len wanted to immediately climb in, but he also spotted shower that looked like he wanted to spend the next year in it, just letting warm water rain down on him.

“Oh, this looks good… I want a shower first to rinse off the worst and then I want a bath. You can scrub my back and wash my hair”, he told Barry, and was pleased to see how Barry already scrambled to fetch him a towel. This seemed to be a good approach then, even if it wasn’t directly kinky to start with. Without further ado, Len undressed on the spot and stepped into the shower. He had long lost any shame and if he was to be Barry’s live-in Dom now he might as well see the goods already. Within moments, he was standing under blissfully warm spray, his eyes closed, unmoving, just letting the water pour down on him and wash away all the tiredness and soreness and all the dirt from too many days out on the streets without getting properly washed.

“Do you want some help getting clean, Sir?” Barry asked, and Len turned to look at him, blinking through the comfortable haze that he had gotten into just through being able to take a good, warm shower. He wasn’t quite sure if he believed that this would really be his life now, but for tonight, he would surely take whatever he could get.

“Sure, maybe some soaping up would be nice”, he drawled, and a short amount of shuffling later, Barry was stepping into the shower behind him, also naked, presumably. Len could probably order him to step aside and let Len look, but for right now, he wanted to enjoy his shower and not mix it with pesky things like sex.

Without needing to be directed, Barry grabbed the shower gel – something that looked and smelled ridiculously expensive and would probably be a lot better for Len’s skin than the bar of soap that he always used – and poured some onto his hand before starting to lather it onto Len. They didn’t speak, but Len didn’t feel like it was necessary, with the water falling warmly onto his chest and arms as his back was being lathered up and he almost thought he could _feel_ the layers of dirt being washed away and scraped off his skin.

After that, he let Barry lather up his front and took his time to actually look at the man that had essentially just become his sugar sub. He did look a few years older than in all the billboards he was portrayed on, and Len credited that to the fact that every advertisement had to be free of any perceived wrinkles, spots and other blemishes. All the pictures plastered all over the city also didn’t show the deep bags under Barry’s eyes, and the way his shoulders hunched as if under too much pressure. This man was stressed out of his mind, Len could tell. Maybe it wasn’t overly far-fetched for him to want someone to take some pressure off of him when he wasn’t doing his job. Not that Len could imagine that life as a super rich young star would be terribly hard, but he was getting security and money out of this, and probably a lot more food than he would usually have access to, so he certainly wouldn’t judge.

“Tired?” he asked, in lieu of having anything better to talk about. It wasn’t like they knew each other anyway, and Len wasn’t about to ask some weird existential questions during their first shower together.

“A little, Sir”, Barry told him before kneeling down to lather up his legs. “It’s been a long day… long week, really. But I’m alright. Are you tired, Sir?”

And of course, Len was. He’d been on his feet forever already, had tried to score as many customers as he could so he would be able to send Lisa some money to support her. It wasn’t the most relaxing lifestyle, to go from day to day without knowing how you’d pay for your food the next day, but he’d become accustomed to how tiring it was. But maybe, now, he’d be able to relax a bit… and be more secure in how he went about his life. As long as Barry would want him, that was.

“Yeah, a little… but I’m sure it will be fine soon enough, I’ve had a long day too”, he told Barry before maneuvering them so he was under the spray properly again and could rinse himself off. Barry was helping him, even without being asked, and Len wondered if he was secretly disgusted as he looked down and saw the dirty water running into the drain. It had been ages since he’d been able to shower properly, after all, let alone bathe…

Barry tilted his head back to rinse out his hair, and while something in Len protested about being manhandled like that by a sub, the bigger part in him loved the thought of Barry serving him like that, of him expressing his submission by taking care of Len like that.

Soon after, Len reached out and shut off the water, even though it almost physically pained him to do so. “I think I was promised a bath?”

Barry grinned at that and stepped out of the shower, naked as he was, and padded over to the tub, leaving wet footprints all over the floor. Well, he probably had a cleaning service, Len figured. But maybe it would be fun to have Barry do some chores around the house… if that would be something he was amenable to. They hadn’t hashed out any details, after all, and Len knew that after a bath and some food in his stomach he would be too tired to actually go over boundaries and agreements and whatnot, so he hoped that Barry would be okay with doing so tomorrow.

He stepped out of the shower as well and walked over to the tub as well, watching as it slowly filled with water.

“Bubbles?” Barry asked him, and Len only nodded mutely. He couldn’t quite understand that this really was for him… that he would really be able to climb into this soon…

A few minutes and a generous pour of bubbly soap later, Len was climbing into the tub, leaning back against it with a happy sigh.

“I kind of just want to hang out here forever now”, he murmured, earning himself a soft smile from Barry. Who would have thought that young, powerful, successful Barry Allen would be such a softie in private? Not that there was anything bad about that, Len mused. It was kind of cute, really.

“If you want to, you could hang out here for a bit while I work on fixing dinner, Sir?” Barry asked, leaving Len a bit torn on his options. He wanted Barry around here, wanted the feeling of being waited on hand and foot, but he also wanted food, and he wasn’t sure if he could wait for dinner to be done if Barry only started making it after he was out of the tub.

“What are you making?” he asked, stalling a bit instead of making a decision right away.

“Well… usually I’d say whatever you want to have, Sir, but there’s not much in the fridge right now. I could make a salad with some grilled chicken… or pasta with chicken?”

“That sounds like it’s settled then. Chicken with pasta sounds good” he murmured while climbing into the tub, trying to hold back moans of satisfaction at the sweet feeling of warm water engulfing his body. He could happily go to sleep here and stay the entire night. Barry’s fancy bathtub probably had some kind of setting to keep the water warm…

“Okay, then… I will go and make that?” How cute he was, really, such an unsure little boy in his own house. But well, Len guessed the point was that _Len_ was in charge now…. So maybe Barry’s insecurity made even a bit of sense?

“Yes, that sounds good. I’ll just soak here for a bit, and you can come tell me when dinner is ready, yeah?” With the way that Barry nodded eagerly and then scrambled off, that seemed to have been the right direction to give him. Len had to give it to him, the guy was nothing if not eager.

Once Barry had left the bathroom, Len closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head against the rim of the tub and letting the foam come up to tickle his jaw as he fully submerged his body in the water. He couldn’t wuite believe what was happening still, and wasn’t sure if he would wake up and find it all a dream. But this all felt too true to be a dream… even if he couldn’t quite fathom why Central City’s most eligible bachelor would come to some run down back alley to pick up a half-starved whore instead of finding a suitable partner, but he guessed that since he was the one who got lucky here, he shouldn’t question it. At least not for now. He could see how long this would last for, could get his belly full and a good night’s rest while he was here for sure, and maybe, if he would stay for longer than just tonight he would be able to send Lisa some money, maybe. Barry had said he could have any payment he wanted, after all. And he was giving everything to Len for free, everything he needed, food, shelter, access to restrooms… Maybe if he would stay for a while he would ask Barry for some money for clothes, but that was all he needed, really. But Lisa… he’d love to be able to support her more again, to send her money so she could spend time studying for college instead of working her ass off to be able to afford her classes.

He had no idea how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door before it slowly opened. What a sweet boy, knocking in his own house.

“Dinner is ready, Sir”, Barry told him, eyes shining as he took in Len, mostly hidden by the foam in the tub. It couldn’t have been too long then, if the foam was still mostly there.

“That sounds great”, he replied, and immediately made to push himself up to climb out of the tub.

“I could also keep it warm, if you’d like to stay in the tub for longer”, Barry immediately told him. And while that was tempting, the thought of filling his stomach with actual food was even more alluring than anything else could be right now.

“Thank you, but I think I’m quite hungry by now”, Len murmured and climbed out, his toes curling in Barry’s soft, fluffy bath mat. Barry was already standing there with a soft, fluffy towel that he wrapped around Len’s shoulders.

“I brought some pyjamas that I think might fit you reasonably well, Sir”, Barry murmured and presented Len with a pair of light blue pyjamas that had – that had honest-to-god snowflakes all over it. Len couldn’t hold back a snort as he looked at them as he toweled off – marvelling at the softness of the fabric while also feeling like the fuzzy floof didn’t actually absorb any of the moisture on his skin.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I would have brought you one of my black ones but they are all in the wash from a recent business trip...” Barry looked genuinely contrite now, and Len couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh no, it’s all good. I just… didn’t expect something like this, I guess?”

Barry shrugged, taking the towel as Len handed it back to him and hanging it up to dry. Really, he did seem to have some kind of desire to serve, to be of use, he was doting on Len like nobody’s business. “I do like to be… a bit less serious in my spare time, Sir. It takes some of the pressure off me.”

“Some of the pressure, but not enough?”, Len asked as he climbed into the (superman-logoed) underwear before pulling on the pyjamas.

“Yeah… not nearly enough, Sir. But it makes it feel like I’m home, and I’m just me, just Barry, instead of Mr. Allen that everyone pretends to know when I’m out there and people just… always want things from me and I always have to be so very professional and always have good ideas and always smile and be nice and… it gets a bit much sometimes, you know? And then I like to come home and just wrap myself up in fluffy snowflake pyjamas and pretend the outside world doesn’t exist.”

Len finished pulling on the top of his pyjamas and looked at Barry again, watched him stand there, in some checkered old sweatpants and an apron that had a giant cake printed on the chest part, and nothing else. He looked endearingly cute, somehow, and Len took a few steps towards him, but held back from hugging him.

“So… you’re looking for some Daddy Dom and little boy play then?”

At that, Barry shook his head vehemently, but didn’t say anything until they had stepped into the hallway and were making their way to what Len supposed would be the living area, or maybe the kitchen. He expected the tiles under his bare feet to be cold, but really, he should not be surprised to find that Barry Allen had proper floor heating.

“No, I… I sometimes like the cozy aspect of that sort of play, the fluffy blankets and comfy clothes, and soft snuggles… but I don’t...” He sighed and shook his head again, unable to find the words, it seemed. For the first time, it occurred to Len that he maybe hadn’t thought this all the way through, that maybe he didn’t really know what he wanted from this. Or he just had trouble verbalizing it, that could also very much be, of course.

“I don’t. I don’t want to be infantilized. I’m not a little boy, I’m an adult, even though I enjoy child-like comforts sometimes.” Len nodded, and he wasn’t feeling particularly sad at that reply either. He would definitely not have turned Barry down because of it, but it wasn’t necessarily one of his favourite games to play, especially not if it was meant to be more or less full-time.

“Okay… so no little boy then, that’s cool. What are we doing if not that?”

Barry turned around as he was walking and looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

“Well, you… you dominate me.”

Yes, that much Len had already figured out, but that was not all there was to it, was it?

“Yeah, but… you know there are like a thousand ways to do that, right? And I’d hate to hit your panic button with the first thing I try, so I’d like to know what kind of things you thought of for this?”

The look Barry gave him told him Barry had indeed not thought past ‘pick up a Dom, make them live with me and submit to them’. He sure hoped that that way of thinking did not apply for Barry’s professional life.

“I… uh...”

Len spied a set table at that moment, with a full plate of pasta and an enormous amount of chicken on it, and all other thoughts were turned off as he beelined there, sitting down already before even noticing that there was only the one plate.

“What about you?”

“I… I didn’t know if I was allowed any and where you wanted me to be, Sir”, Barry murmured, and Len shook his head.

“This is not quite how it works, Barry. Just… grab your plate, sit down with me, and we’ll have a boundaries and stuff talk tomorrow before we dive into this, yeah? No play tonight.”

Barry looked vaguely disappointed at this, clearly having expected a scene, but Len had to give it to him that he masked it well and didn’t let it show too much. With a quick nod, he headed into the kitchen and soon emerged with another plate, this one having less pasta and less chicken on it, but still a sizeable portion. He sat down across from Len with a shy little smile and pointed at Len’s plate. “Dig in, then.”

And really, Len didn’t need to be told that twice.

The flavour of the chicken was amazing, it was juicy and flavourful and it just about melted on his tongue and there was some kind of tangy sauce that just blew Len’s mind. And the pasta… Len wanted all of it in his mouth immediately, wanted that starchy goodness to fill him up, together with that creamy sauce that was coating all of it. It had been _so long_ since he’d eaten a proper meal.

He was sure that he didn’t give off the most dignified picture as he stuffed himself with the food, but really, he couldn’t care less at the moment. He hadn’t had a good meal like this in so long, or had the opportunity to eat so much… really, there was nothing like it. He could feel Barry’s eyes on him, but even that didn’t matter. And maybe he didn’t even want to know how Barry was looking at him, didn’t want to feel pitied and didn’t want to know about the disgusted look that Barry must have on his face. He could make himself eat properly later, when he’d filled the giant void in his middle that was his stomach.

“Do you like it, Sir?” Barry asked him, and somehow there wasn’t even disgust in his voice – or maybe Len just didn’t hear it.

“S really good”, Len nodded, actually taking the time to speak before shoving the next mouthful in. Only when his plate was three quarters empty did he slow down a bit, allowing himself to taste the flavours and actually chew his food properly.

He looked up and saw Barry looking at him somewhat curiously, though he ducked his head quite quickly and took another bite from his plate as well – much more full than Len’s still was.

“Sorry”, he murmured, now suddenly a bit self-concious of how he had been shovelling food in like an animal.

“Don’t be, I’m glad I could give you some food, Sir, you seemed to need it”, Barry told him with a smile, and damn, if his smile wasn’t the cutest, most earnest looking thing. Len had no idea where that thought had come from, but that didn’t make it less true.

They continued eating mostly in silence, with both of them sneaking looks at each other. With his belly starting to fill, and the grime scrubbed from his body Len slowly started to become aware that really, he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. He had no idea what Barry expected of him, nor had Barry given him any indication of what he wanted beyond that he was to be his Dom, and that he was living with him now. But what sort of shape or form that domination should take… Len had no idea.

They should discuss that, he thought, as soon as possible. But also now, at the end of the meal and after a warm bath, all he wanted to do was keel over and fall asleep, hopefully in a nice, warm bed instead of that damp, stinky sleeping bag he had at his place, and maybe he’d be able to sleep safely and securely, knowing that the next day he’d get food again, wouldn’t have to expect violence, would have a roof over his head… really, even without knowing what he was getting himself into, it wasn’t a bad deal at all.

Unbidden, and without his permission, a yawn came, and Barry tilted his head at him.

“Are you tired, Sir? If you want to go to bed I could… fix up the guest room, or you could… join me in my bed?” He blushed a bit at the later option, and Len wondered what he thought should happen in that bed. Or what he wanted to happen in that bed, and if anything should be happening tonight, because Len didn’t really feel up to doing more than sleeping.

But well, he wasn’t a hired Dom for nothing.

“Your bed sounds good, don’t you think? If I am to live here, I shouldn’t block up the guest room all the time...” He managed to make his voice sound sultry, somehow, and with the way that Barry shivered, he surely was hitting his mark.

“Yeah, that sounds good, Sir”, Barry murmured, then took both their plates after they were finished and started carrying them into the open kitchen. “Would you like to do something else first, or go straight to bed?”

We should talk, Len thought, we really should talk. But then another yawn hit him, and he figured that well, the talk could wait until tomorrow. Even if tit turned out that they weren’t compatible after all, and if Barry tossed him out again, at least he’d have gotten one good night out of it…

“Maybe bed is a good idea… I think we’ve both had a bit of a day”, he agreed, and Barry nodded eagerly as he rummaged around with the plates – presumably to put them into the dishwasher.

“Yeah, it’s been a lot today… but I found you so that’s good.” Len wasn’t sure what he’d done right to have a sunshine smile like that directed at him, but he certainly wouldn’t complain.

“I’m glad you feel like that”, he told Barry, and told himself that he’d feel the same soon. Barry would have thought this through, and he got good conditions out of this deal so it would be good. Even if Barry wanted to do things that weren’t Len’s thing – well, he was being paid for doing them, so it didn’t matter what he’d like or not.

He followed Barry as they made their way to the bedroom, where Barry pointed out a bed that was bigger than any bed for one – or even two – people should reasonably be, and then slipped through a second door in the bedroom into what looked like a walk-in closet, and re-emerged in pyjamas that looked just as cute and nerdy like the ones that Len was already wearing.

“Oh… you… sorry, you didn’t need to wait for me, Sir”, he murmured and pointed at the bed again. “Which side would you like?”

“Well, which side is yours?”, Len drawled, not reacting to the statement that apparently Barry had expected him to be in bed by the time that he came back out. As if Len would touch a customer’s bed before explicitly being asked to get into it.

“I don’t… you choose, Sir”, Barry told him, looking a bit squirmy. Len just shrugged and took the side closer to the door – if anything happened, he could leave more easily that way, after all.

As he climbed in, Barry eagerly crawled into the other side, snuggling into Len as soon as he had settled.

“Is this okay, Sir?” he asked, causing Len to internally roll his eyes. Barry was literally hiring him to do whatever he wanted, so he obviously wouldn’t protest against some cuddles. But since Barry clearly wanted to do the whole Dom and sub thing before they had even set out any rules or baselines – they really should get to that soon – he put a smile on his face and nodded.

“Of course it is. You can snuggle there all night, if you want to.” At least, if he only wanted cuddles, he wouldn’t want more, which would mean at least one night of sweet reprieve of his usual activities on the job.

“Thank you, Sir. Good night”, Barry murmured, cuddling closer into Len’s side, settling there, clearly ready to go to sleep. Len wrapped one arm around him to hold him close, and tried to get comfortable as well. He liked sleeping on his side or his stomach, but who was he to push away a customer… Barry had bathed and fed him after all, so even if he were being made to leave in the morning, he couldn’t say that he hadn’t got paid for doing his job.

He closed his eyes, and though it took a while, and Barry was long since sleeping curled into his side, he eventually drifted off as well as the exhaustion of the day caught up with him, letting him slide into uneasy dreams filled with dark back alleys and musty mattresses, too little clothing and rough men above him.

When he woke up in the morning, he blinked against the light. He never got this much light into his ramshackle room… he must have stayed over at a customer’s place. He normally didn’t do that, but for an extra bit of cash, there was little he would say no to. The place he found himself now in though was grand, with an honest-to-god four poster bed, a full length mirror across an entire wall, very expensive looking armchairs. It was only a few moments after he woke up that he noticed his numb arm, and looked down to see a cute young man snuggled into his side, still deeply asleep.

Ah yes. He was now Barry Allen’s live-in whore.

As he tried to slowly extricate himself from Barry’s hold, he apparently jostled his host so much that he woke, blinking slowly and then looking up at Len with a smile that was not entirely befitting of something you’d give your newly acquired whore.

“Good morning, Sir”, Barry whispered, and Len made himself return the smile. He could worry later, still.

“Good morning”, he replied, giving up on his attempts to get up and find his way back to the bathroom. Maybe Barry needed him now, or needed his services. But instead of any advances, Barry just yawned and stretched and started to crawl out of bed after giving him another smile.

“Did you sleep well?”

Len could not reasonably say that he did, but hey, which whore was always completely truthful to their customers? “Yes, I did, how about you?”

“I liked… I liked the cuddling, Sir”; Barry admitted, his face blooming with that cute blush again. Well, if he liked to cuddle, Len would be able to indulge him.

“That’s very good, I liked that too”, he hummed, and climbed out of bed as well. Out of curiosity, he glanced out of the window, stopping still at what he was seeing. A seemingly endless garden - more like a park, really - stretched out before him, neatly trimmed grass and hedges with beautiful flowerbeds, patches of trees, several (visible) places to sit in the shade. One portion of the garden seemed to be dedicated to growing fruits and vegetables too, and not a small one, either. Surely that was more than Barry would be able to eat just by himself.

"That's... your garden, out there?"

He turned around when he didn’t get a reply, and then saw Barry nod while he fought with his socks.

“Yeah, it’s the garden that came with the house. The Rogues like keeping it up, and they have that veggie garden project too – they grow produce here and then donate most of it to shelters, for homeless or for kids, or give it to the local food bank. They like having some free, home-grown things. You wouldn’t know how mad kids can go for some veggies. They even had groups of kids from the childrens’ home over, had them pluck their own apples and stuff… it was great, apparently. I didn’t really see it. I… mostly I just provide the finances, really.”

Len nodded, then looked around the garden again for a bit before turning away from the window. Now that he paid attention to it, the room itself was very lavish, too – gorgeous bed, fancy furniture – definitely nothing that Len would normally never set a foot into.

“That sounds great”, he admitted, belatedly, then checked his clothes that he’d worn the day before, the only ones he had. He could wear them again, but they were quite worn and in dire need of a wash… maybe he could make use of the washing machine here while Barry was at work?

“Oh – oh I’m so sorry Sir, you’ll need clothes”, Barry exclaimed, and waved him over. Len followed him into the next room, which turned out to be a walk-in closet that was bigger than Len’s entire little hovel, and saw Barry gesture around.

“Just… pick whatever you’d like, Sir. I will ask Hartley if he would go clothes shopping with you today, I doubt my clothes will fit you very well… but maybe you can find something for now?”

Len had no idea if Barry knew how cute he was, all worked up and helplessly rambling. Probably not, though, or he’d make better use of that. Instead of commenting on Barry’s suggestion, Len started digging through the closet until he found a sweater and a pair of pants that weren’t looking too fancy, and they fit alright, so that was good for now. And even if he’d only be wearing borrowed clothes from Barry, Len wouldn’t complain. It would still be better than his own rags for sure.

“So, when do you need to be at work today?” he asked as he closed the pants, looking over at Barry who was standing in the doorway, looking a bit lost. “Will there be time for breakfast beforehand?”

Once again, Barry nodded eagerly and gave Len a sweet smile.

“I, uh… I usually start at nine, Sir, but I can be a bit later today. We should – oh, we haven’t talked about things, like when I should be home and what you can do during the day. I should – oh, I wanted to text Hartley and – what did you want for breakfast, Sir?”

Len chuckled, watching Barry trying to talk about five things at a time was curiously entertaining. “Well, what treasures does the fridge hold that we could make breakfast from?” he asked, and was met with a sheepish gaze.

A trip to the kitchen and a glance into the fridge and the cupboard revealed that their breakfast of choice would be eggs on toast, which Barry tried to apologize for, but Len didn’t actually mind. It had been so long since he’d had a warm breakfast…

He set the table while Barry worked on scrambling the eggs, constantly apologizing for not having enough food in the house and not having thought ahead. Well, he apparently didn’t even think ahead about what kind of Dom he wanted, but Len didn’t think bringing that up before breakfast was a good idea.

Somehow, Barry even managed to wrangle his way out of planning how this was going to go, or having the talk they clearly needed to have over breakfast, but they did decide that Len was going to make a list of things he thought they could try, kinks they could explore. Len thought he probably also should put down some ground rules along with that, something about Barry having to be on time, having to be respectful, about him having to do chores…. they’d think of something. They’d also need appropriate punishments for breaking the rules. Spanking came to mind first, of course, but who knew, maybe he’d come up with something more creative along the line, too. Depending on how Barry took to a spanking, at least.

Barry leaves him alone with the dirty dishes, skipping out for work, talking about a meeting he’d be late to, and giving him instructions to contact Hartley to get acquainted with the house.

Len took out a sheet of paper from the pile that Barry had provided him with to write out a kink list, and started a list of Barry’s chores. The first point on it was _dishes_. If Barry was always like this, walking away without so much as putting his dishes in the sink for later, this would bring delightfully many opportunities to punish him. Besides, Barry had said he wanted to do kinky things, but he also wanted to be dominated in other, more mundane ways. Well, what better way to start that than to make sure that he wouldn’t be leaving dirty dishes around.

A search around the house eventually revealed a small office in which Hartley was sitting, and a bit of hands-and-feet communication later, Hartley was showing him around the house and introducing him to the other Rogues, wildcard Axel, grumpy Mark, angry-looking but somewhat sweet-seeming Roy, Shawna who nods at him and then throws him out of her room again to study for some exam. Sam and Rosa, who seem too attached at the mouth at the moment to pay much attention to him, but who throw over an "old" phone at Hartley's request, that's of course much newer than anything that Len ever held in his hands before.

After Barry’s and Hartley’s numbers have been saved into there, Hartley takes him grocery shopping, patiently waiting and explaining the best choices every time Len gets overwhelmed. They get back with enough food to last him and Barry for a week, and Len puts it all away in the fridge and the pantry before going back to his list. He’d have to have a serious talk with Barry about how his pantry was an empty cupboard with two slices of stale bread and one carton of cereal in it.

By the time Barry came home on five on the dot, Len had  managed to write out a significant amount of what he’d thought of during the day, kinks they could try, rules that should apply, chores that Barry should do.

H e looked up at Barry, and the soft, warm smile he saw on his sub’s face immediately warmed his heart. Barry was looking at him like he was worth something, as if he was truly happy to see Len. Well, Len could play the doting housewife-Dom for Barry, if he wanted that. He was here to do whatever Barry wanted him to do, after all, he reminded himself. 

“Hello there”; he drawled, then returned Barry’s smile. “How was your work day?”

Instead of replying to his question, Barry came over, apparently immediately realising what it was that Len had laying down in front of him. “Oh, are those the  things you were writing up for the list?” he asked, excitedly, dropping into the chair next to Len and taking the list to read over it. Well, maybe there should be an added rule about greeting his Dom properly. If he wanted this to be a more or less twenty-four/seven thing, he should always be mindful of how he behaved himself towards his Dom, after all. But they hadn’t talked about it yet, so there was no reason for Len to comment on it. Not yet, at least. 

“Yeah, they are”, he confirmed instead, even though Barry was already eagerly reading over the lists, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he took in the kinks that Len had listed up for them. Spanking, of course, bondage, kneeling, CBT, humiliation play, sensory deprivation, watersports… he’d put everything on the list that he could think of, wanting Barry to have as much as possible of a broad spectrum to choose from, to think about in terms of whether or not he could imagine trying it out, whether he found it interesting or if it would be a no-go.

“So many of these sound _so good”_ , Barry murmured, and absentmindedly reached for the pen Len had been using, starting to circle what he wanted tot ry, Len presumed, while crossing out some other things. Len watched him, making sure not to comment or to make a specific face at Barry’s choices. This was about what Barry wanted, after all, so he’d be glad to give Barry whatever kink he wanted to have. And well, if some of them were things he also found joy in, that would be even better. But if Barry chose things that were not a personal preference of Len’s… well, tough luck, he told himself. Hired whores didn’t get to choose, after all. 

Luckily though, what Barry handed back to him seemed to coincide pretty well with Len’s own likes. He’d drawn a heart around spankings, bondage and kneeling, and he’d circled sensory deprivation, had done a question mark behind humiliation play. CBT and watersports were crossed out, along with some other things that were maybe a littler harsher than a kink-newbie should try. And if Barry decided to stick with Len for a while, and got more experienced… well, they could always revisit some of their choices.

“Some of your choices there are so good”, Len replied giving his voice a little teasing lilt, and Barry looked very pleased with himself, somehow. Len wondered if he thought he needed to choose his kinks based on what Len liked, but really, that would be foolish. Len was here to do as Barry wanted, after all. 

“Thank you, Sir”, Barry murmured, looking bashful and lowering his eyes, as if only now remembering who it was that he was speaking to. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even greet you properly”, he went on, frowning suddenly. “How was your day, Sir? Did Hartley show you around? Can I get you something? Are you hungry, Sir?”

His sweet boy… Len laughed a little, and before he could reign himself in, he reached out and ruffled Barry’s hair. “That’s okay, we haven’t sorted out the rules yet, after all, for how you should behave around me. So for now, there’s nothing you can do wrong. And my day was good, Hartley showed me everything”; he replied, then grinned at Barry.

“On the subject of food… I was thinking one of your daily chores could be making dinner. That way you always need to come home in time, and you’ll have extra motivation for that besides knowing that you’ll get punished if you’re late.”

Barry nodded at this, blushing a little and looking away. Len wondered what it was that had him blushing, but Barry didn’t explain himself, just waited for what else Len would say, apparently.

“And then… well, there should be rules, of course, especially if we’re doing this as a more or less permanent power exchange. Rules you need to follow, and where breaking them will get you punishment, but also rules for how far the power exchange will go, what I am allowed to do to you and with you, and how far I am _not_ allowed to go. But I figured we should work on those together? We both need to feel comfortable with them after all, or this isn’t going to work.” If this was going to work for more than a few days, anyway… but that wasn’t a worry for now.

Barry was already nodding, and Len flipped the paper with the kink list over for him, revealing some of the rules he had suggested. They were quite easy things, really, like that Barry had to be on time, that Barry had to be respectful to Len, or that he would get punished if he broke any of the rules. Barry looked over the list with gleaming eyes, and Len wondered how desperate the poor boy had to have been for some guidance that he soaked everything up that a random street whore was telling him.

“I like this. I really like these, Sir”, Barry eventually told him, indicating the list. Len nodded, and casually wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist.

“Yeah? That’s good. We can always work on refining it a bit as we go, see what rules we need to make clearer, what we really need, what we don’t need. I was also thinking about something that would have an effect on you during your work day, would that be something you’d be interested in?”

Barry tilted his head, and Len couldn’t help but be reminded of an adorable little puppy. “What would that be, Sir?” Barry asked him, so cute and sweet and ridiculously perfect. Really, how had he gotten lucky enough that he could call this sub his own? (For the moment, at least…)

“Well, I noticed that one of the things you’re missing is some good self care, Barry. I’ve known you for maybe two days and I can already see it, you work yourself to the bone but don’t take care of yourself properly. So I was thinking we should make sure that you start doing just that. You’ll feel better for it, I promise. So I thought of something like a report card, where you check off if you had lunch, if you had a break, if you chatted with someone at work outside of work matters, those kind of things. And when you get back after work, you’ll show me your card, and if you took good care of my boy you’ll be rewarded, but if you didn’t, and there are check marks missing… well, you will need to be punished so you can learn to be better. And of course, you’d have to be truthful… because lying to your Dom is also definitely a big no.”

Barry looked at him, and Len could see the answer in his face before Barry even opened his mouth to say anything, he could see the longing on his face, the desperate need to have someone to take care of him. And well, that was what Len was here for… to take care of Barry. And maybe, along the way, he could teach him how to take care of himself, as well…

and then, of course, Barry was frantically nodding, shifting himself a little closer. “I’d like that, Sir” he confirmed, big, trusting eyes trained on Len’s face. “I’d like to be your good boy even at work and and and… and try to be better at taking care of myself.”

“Good”, Len murmured, gently brushing a strand of hair from Barry’s face. “You look so tired all the time… it will be good to get some care in for yourself. And if you don’t manage, don’t worry. I’ll punish you, and then we’ll work on your self care together until you can manage it. And I’ll take such good care of you too, I promise.”

And with that, he had a snuggly sub plastered against his side, nuzzling into him and wrapping his arms around him. Len couldn’t hold back a smile, and embraced Barry in turn, unable to deny him the comfort he so clearly needed.

“So… what do you think should be our first scene?” Len asked him, smiling to himself as Barry squirmed and blushed.

“Uh… what do you think, Sir?” he asked, and wasn’t that sweet? He could ask for anything, and instead, he let Len decide… what a true, cute little sub.

“How about a spanking?” he suggested, watching as Barry squirmed harder and buried his face in Len’s shoulder. Not necessarily a bad reaction, that one. “Spankings are always good. And maybe that’s exactly what you need… a little taste of what will be in store for you if you mess up?”

At that, Barry was nodding eagerly, those big puppy eyes trained on Len’s face as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered. “Yeah? Alright… maybe not here in the kitchen though”, Len murmured, and took Barry’s hand to lead him over to the living room, a giant ballroom full of too fancy furniture and not enough things that would make a room cozy. Barry didn’t look like he was feeling particularly at home there either, but he went easily enough when Len sat down on the sofa and tugged him down over his lap.

“This alright?” Len asked him, and received a mute nod in reply. Barry was still blushing furiously, even his ears turned red, it was adorable. “Yeah? I want you to give me a verbal reply if you can, so I know I’m not misreading anything”, he told his darling sub, and was delighted to see that the flush could still intensify.

“Yeah… sorry, Sir. It’s alright, Sir”; Barry mumbled, and well, that would have to do for now.

“Alright. I want you to push down your pants, then, my dear. Panties, too, so I can get to your sweet little bubble butt.”

Barry hesitated at that for a moment, but then reached down, pushing his hands between his crotch and Len’s thighs, and after a bit of fumbling he reached back, pushing down his pants in one go together with his underwear. “There… there you go, Sir.”

“Very good”, Len praised him, immediately running his hands over the soft, smooth skin. “Very good indeed, my good boy.”

The noises that Barry made upon being praised were just about inhumane, and Len knew that he wouldn’t be able to get enough of them. His precious little sub… well. Time to test out what noises he’d make upon being spanked.

Without further ado, he raised his hand, waited for a moment and then let it come down, smacking soundly on Barry’s ass. Barry jolted, and made a strangled noise before slapping his hand over his mouth.

“No no, my boy, none of that”, Len gently scolded, prying Barry’s hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear all of your noises. All of the glorious sounds that you make… they are all for me, and I want to hear them, alright?”

Barry took a moment to breathe, but then nodded, folding his hands on the couch in front of him. “Alright, Sir”, he murmured. “Thank you for taking care of me, Sir. Thank you for spanking me.”

“That’s the spirit”; Len murmured, then gently stroked Barry’s reddening butt. “You’re taking it very well. How does it feel?”

“It feels… it… um… may I have another one, please, Sir?” Barry replied, and Len obliged all too happily, letting his hand smack down on Barry’s ass again.

“Of course, my boy. I’m going to make you blush here just as much as your face does”, he hummed, and watched Barry squirm happily under his ministrations and his teasing.

“Thank you, Sir… you’re so good to me” he murmured, then buried his face in his hands. “May I have another?”

“You’re such a treasure, Barry”, Len told him and let his hand come down again, jolting Barry and making him yelp. “How do you feel?”

“I… amazing, Sir. Please, spank me some more? You can… harder, please, Sir?”

Len grinned to himself, and did just as his sweet boy was asking him, giving him another spank, slightly harder than before… and another one… and another one… Soon, Barry was panting and squirming, but he made no move to pull away, instead thanking Len and asking him for more, gasping whenever Len’s hand hit his behind. Well… and who was Len to not do as his sweet, sweet boy asked him? So he gave him more and more, and watched his sub squirm happily on his lap and… well, really, just a few days ago he’d never thought that his life would turn out like this. One of the most powerful men around, squirming on his lap, begging him for another spank, asking him to take care of him… and of course, Len would. He knew it was probably foolish to get emotionally invested, but also… well, who wouldn’t go a little bit soft when they had a sweet boy squirming on their lap, making big eyes and being generally just too cute to handle. Really, it should be forbidden to be as cute as Barry was.

He brought his hand down again, and watched Barry shudder under his ministrations. “Thank you, Sir”; he murmured, and Len delighted in the fact that even though he’d never asked Barry to thank him for the spanking, he’d slipped into it all by himself, thanking Len after each spank and asking him for another one.

“You’re very welcome, my dear”, he replied, and watched Barry shudder again at being called Len’s _dear_. Really, he was so sweet and responsive… how hadn’t he been snatched up by a Dom long ago? Well, all the better for Len that he wasn’t, but… once Barry knew what he was about he probably wanted someone to be in a relationship with, and surely, then just having a street whore as a live-in Dom wouldn’t do anymore.

But maybe, until then, Len could just… enjoy this. He could have this, he told himself. Just for now.

As Barry flinched a bit a few hits later instead of shivering happily, Len soothingly rubbed his back and then pulled him up, easily taking his sub into his arms and letting him snuggle close as they settled on the sofa. He blindly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, murmuring sweet nothings to Barry as he tried to get comfortable with a stiff, fancy sofa under his back and a tired, worn out sub snuggled on top of him.

“Thank you, Sir”; Barry murmured, cuddling closer. “You’re the best.”

Len doubted that that was true, but really… if Barry thought that, maybe he could stay for just a little bit longer. And he wanted to stay, he realised as he wrapped his arms around Barry and let him drift, let him float in subspace for as long as he wanted. He wanted to stay and do this again, and again and again and again. He wanted to be the one Barry came home to, he wanted to be the one to reward him and punish him, he wanted to be the one to praise him, he wanted to be the one that Barry looked at with those soulful, trusting puppy eyes.

He really had it badly, he realised as he looked down at a peacefully drifting Barry and couldn’t hold back a smile.

He really had it badly, and he desperately wanted to find a way to stay. For as long as possible. For as long as Barry would allow him to stay.


End file.
